Sweeter Than Honeydukes
by padasigh
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a 6th year transfer to Hogwarts. Although he has a lot of his inner demons to face, he's sure that this year will be great, thanks to one Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the beginning of a new story for me... **

**Alright, so this was inspired by many things. It was inspired by my now-good friend Leann, who sent me a prompt through Omegle about Hogwarts and Niff, and it was also inspired by the fact that I've been obsessed with Harry Potter since I could read. Oh, and, I've just discovered Pottermore and I love it to death. Ravenclaw for life!**

**So, this is going to be a multi-chapter Klaine fic. I am open to suggestions of what should happen next and I'm open to hearing criticisms. Also, although I doubt that I will, if I do mess up a Harry Potter term, please, please, _please_ feel free to correct me. OH, some background info for this: Kurt is transferring to Hogwarts as a 5th year. He'll be in the same year and house as Blaine. I think that's all... I'm just letting you know, I'm still a fairly-new author at this website. I'm not that bad, but I'm not as great as some of the others. **

* * *

Kurt hugged his father and smiled nervously before walking towards the train to Hogwarts.

"I'll write you every couple weeks!" Burt called, waving. Kurt nodded and smiled again before waving back.

Kurt was more nervous than he should have been. Hogwarts was the safest place in the universe, right? Right. There was no question about that. The cause of all of his nerves could be the fact that he was going to be surrounded with thousands of students, most of whom had already been to Hogwarts in the previous years. Transferring as a sixth year wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't up for debate. Kurt needed to go to Hogwarts. Staying at McKinley's School Of Magic wasn't an option.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kurt walked through the train, looking for an empty area, preferably in the back. Most of the people were crowding the middle and the front seemed to be the place for the terrified first years, so the back sounded like a safe bet. Seeing an empty area, Kurt arranged his bags and took the seat closest to the window. A few minutes later, the train started up and he sighed contently, figuring that his plan to sit alone had worked. But, alas, he thought too soon.

Just as Kurt was getting comfortable and relaxed, someone knocked on the door. Kurt turned, an agitated look gracing his features, prepared to glare until whoever was bothering him just left him-

Oh.

Any trace of anger or frustration melted away as soon as he saw the gorgeous thing that stood in the door, smiling shyly.

"Can I sit here? I, uh, I'm transferring this year, so you probably don't recognize me." The boy said, smiling hopefully. Kurt, who realized he was still gaping dreamily at the guy, nodded dumbly and smiling slightly, his mouth now closed.

"I'm Kurt. I'm a new transfer, too. What year are you?" Kurt asked, inwardly kicking himself for how high and nervous his voice sounded.

"I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm a sixth year." Blaine replied, smiling, obviously a little more comfortable as he settled himself into a seat. Not just _a_ seat, but the seat _right next to Kurt's._ Kurt could _feel _Blaine's body heat and he laughed nervously.

"I'm a sixth year, too. Would it be too personal for me to ask about your reason for transferring?" Kurt questioned. Blaine twitched a little.

"I, uhm... I got bullied pretty bad. I'm gay, and my old school didn't treat me too well." Blaine said, avoiding Kurt's eyes for a reason that Kurt recognized as nervousness. Kurt inwardly cheered and smiled, completely relieved and now a lot less nervous. He felt himself slump a little with relief before replying.

"I'm actually transferring for the exact same reason, strangely enough."

This response seemed to lift all of the nerves and the tension from Blaine, who replied with a brilliant smile and a relaxed sigh.

"Good. I'm still not used to this whole 'Hogwarts is safe' thing. I'm not used to being safe, really." Blaine said, relaxing into his seat.

"Neither am I. I keep expecting some Neanderthal to try to hex me or to shove me into things."

"The hexes were always funny to watch them try to work through, though."

"Yeah, they weren't the smartest. One idiot named Azimio tried to hex me and it backfired. He had elephant ears for a week."

"There's this guy from my old school who tried to Jelly-Legs Jinx me and he ended up losing all of his bones for a month. The dumbass said a few wrong words and was holding his wand improperly." Blaine said. Kurt snorted.

"At least we're here now. Have you met anyone-"

"Blaine!" A voice called out, and suddenly two boys sprinted into the room and sprawled out onto the chairs opposite of them. Kurt, confused and now nervous again, widened his eyes slightly and tensed up.

"We've been looking for you, good buddy!" the Asian boy said, smiling.

"Oh, uh, Wes and David, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Wes and David," Blaine said, gesturing to each of them when he said their names. He leaned into Kurt's arm a little. "I just met them earlier but they ran off to grab chocolate frogs." Blaine said.

"Blainey's our new protégé." the Asian one- Wes, Kurt noted - said. David nodded.

"He's our new best friend. And so are you, Kurt." David added. Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine.

"I take it I have no say in this?"

"I didn't. You probably don't either. Don't worry, as far as I can tell, they're harmless." Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly at the last word, indicating that they weren't homophobic in any way.

"Please, we are far from harmless. If we aren't in the same house together, we'll be kicking your asses 24/7." Wes said.

"What house are you guys in?" Kurt asked.

"Ravenclaw," Wes and David chorused, smiling brightly.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm excited to see what house I'm in. I don't really have a preference." Kurt said, bouncing slightly in his seat. Blaine nodded his head from his own seat.

"I don't really care what house I'm in, either, I'm just excited to be going to _Hogwarts! _It's the most prestigious wizard academy in the universe!" Blaine said, smiling in a way that reminded Kurt of a puppy.

Kurt laughed and discussed things with Blaine, Wes and David for the rest of the train ride, finally happy and excited to be getting a fresh start.

* * *

Because Blaine and Kurt weren't first years, they were pulled into Professor McGonagall's office before the feast began so that they could be sorted into their houses. Kurt, who had grown to have a real bond and connection with Blaine, was now mentally freaking out that they wouldn't be in the same house together. But, with Blaine's last name being Anderson, he was to go before Kurt, so that Kurt had the chance to think about what he would be sorted in. Hopefully, he wouldn't be a Slytherin. They were all pretty powerful and most of them were more confident than Kurt, which would make him a weak link. In his old school, they didn't have houses. The only wizard academy that did was Hogwarts; the other schools were more modern and weren't too fond of tradition.

"Ravenclaw." The sorting hat announced as it was placed on Blaine's head. Blaine smiled brightly, again reminding Kurt of a puppy, and shot Kurt a thumbs up. Kurt gulped and sat on the chair, waiting for the hat.

"Hmmmm... You have the potential of a Slytherin, but you wouldn't work at your best there. Gryffindor is not for you, you're smarter than them. Hufflepuff is a no, so it looks like you get your wish. Ravenclaw." The sorting hat said, and Kurt let out all of the air he'd been holding in, smiling.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, just low enough so that the hat could hear him as he walked away.

Professor McGonagall smiled politely at the two boys and handed them each some scarves and robes.

"Congratulations. You're in the house of many unique and quirky people, including Luna Lovegood, who was a savior of the wizarding world and who fought beside our heroes." McGonagall said, and with that, she apparated.

Blaine and Kurt stood there for a moment before they began walking to the great hall, both pretty overwhelmed with the school and their houses and _everything_. Hogwarts was very magic-friendly, unlike some of the other schools, which forbid magic outside of classes that required it. Hogwarts was a hands-on school, while schools like McKinley were more about books and the history of magic. It was basically just a lot to take in.

"Looks like we'll be in the same house as Wes and David, after all." Blaine commented cheerily as they walked to the great hall. They still had a few minutes to get there before the feast started, so they took their time.

"Yeah, I was pretty worried about that. I'm not good with new people." Kurt replied.

"I thought you were going to be placed in Slytherin, honestly."

"I thought I was, too. That would have been a nightmare. They're all so confident and I'm just... not."

"You seem pretty confident to me. I thought you were going to be placed in Slytherin because they're all very clever and witty, but, then again, clever and witty are the qualifications for Ravenclaw, as well."

"If I was put in Slytherin, I wouldn't have fit in. I would have been intimidated and lonely, I probably wouldn't have talked to anyone because, like I said, not good with making friends." Kurt said.

"We're friends." Blaine responded, but it came out as more of a question; hopeful.

"Yeah, we're friends, and Wes and David are my friends, I guess, but that's because you all made friends with me."

"Well, I guess you could look at it that way. But, I think that you're just afraid to let people in. I know that I am. But, even though I'm terrified to trust anyone because of my past, you're still very warm and welcoming. Wes and David, sure. They made friends with you and were very forceful about creating friendships, but you still let them in after the third hour mark. It took time and persistence, but you grew to trust them. I think that after a few days in Slytherin, you would have made at least 3 or 4 friendships." Blaine said.

"Well, you're very easy to warm up to. Thank you, though." Kurt said. He didn't mention that Blaine probably wouldn't have been his friend if he wasn't so attractive and wonderful and _gay_. No, he left that out.

* * *

"Sweet! I knew you would both be in Ravenclaw." Wes said proudly as Kurt and Blaine seated themselves next to them.

"Thank god, we would have had to pummeled you into the ground with our house points." David said, holding out his fist. Blaine bumped it immediately, as a reflex, but it took Kurt a minute to process what he was trying to do.

"You've never fist bumped before?" David asked, dumbfounded. Kurt shook his head.

"All of my friends from McKinley were girls. I mean, I have a stepbrother, but he never really tried to make me understand the straight-guy brain. I probably would have learned that from Puck or Mike if our glee club wasn't shut down, though." Kurt replied, picking at the food that was now spread across the table. The first-years had been sorted before Kurt and Blaine had made their entrance and Professor McGonagall's speech was just a simple smile.

"Wait, you guys had a glee club? Like, a show choir thing? My sister is in one of those at her muggle school." David commented, grabbing some cake and throwing it onto his plate. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, we were pretty good until the Quidditch coach put a curse on the choir room. The glee club was disbanded after that."

"That's horrible." Blaine said, shaking his head. Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, it sucked, but there was nothing we could do about it." Kurt replied, sadly.

"I would have killed for a glee club at my school." Blaine said, sighing. Kurt shot him a half smile and thought about how angelic Blaine's singing voice would sound. Kurt silently wondered if it would be tenor or bass or-

"Whatcha thinking about, Kurtie?" Wes interrupted, narrowing his eyes slightly with suspicion. Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts, noticing that he was smiling dreamily off into the distance, and inwardly kicking himself.

"Hmmm? Not much, just how awesome it is that I'm here in Hogwarts." Kurt replied, although his voice was a little higher than he meant it to be.

"Sure... Anyways, you guys ready to head to the dorms to unpack and stuff? You just have to answer a riddle to get through the door for the Ravenclaw house. It's easier than remembering a stupid password that gets changed twice a week and it always manages to keep everyone else out." Wes said, patting his stomach and standing up, gesturing to where everyone was headed.

"Yeah, I'm done eating." Blaine said, standing up with a satisfied smile spread across his face. Kurt stood up, too, but David stayed in his place.

"They didn't have Red Vines today!" David said, pouting. Wes rolled his eyes at his friend and patted his back.

"It's okay, buddy. I packed some in my luggage." Wes said, which seemed to lighten David's mood significantly.

"Okay, good. Do we have classes tomorrow?" David asked, shoveling one last bite of food into his mouth and standing up.

"No, not for another day or two. They've decided to let the newbies explore for a few days before jumping into classes so that they know their way around the school." Wes replied as they walked towards the dorm. David clapped excitedly, turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, tomorrow, you're getting the full tour experience, from yours truly." David said. Wes nodded eagerly and Kurt had to hold back a snicker at how childish they looked whenever they got excited about something.

"Oh, cool! Thanks guys!" Blaine said, clearly not having the same problem as Kurt, considering he looked like he was a kid in a candy store.

Kurt tried not to dwell on how adorable that was, so he instead focused his attention back to Wes and David. Wes looked at Kurt, the same suspicious expression on his face, and he smiled slightly.

"So, Kurt. Tell us more about yourself. You mentioned some stuff on the train, but we didn't get to hear the full story of Kurt Hummel." Wes said. Kurt gulped a little.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kurt asked, his voice more nervous than he had hoped for hit to be. David opened his mouth to ask Kurt something, but Blaine blurted something that Kurt couldn't quite comprehend before anyone else said anything.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. Blaine was blushing furiously and was staring at his feet.

"Uhm, I was just, uh, wondering, erm, if you had, like, a boyfriend or something." Blaine mumbled, looking embarrassed. David looked like he was holding in snickers and Wes nudged Kurt in the ribs a few times, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I was the only out gay kid at my old school and it was in a really small town. Besides, no one in that hellhole deserved me." Kurt said, making sure that he emphasized the 'that'. He didn't want Blaine to think that he didn't have a chance and- oh god, Kurt was already gaining a crush and it hadn't even been a full day.

"Oh, that's cool! I've never had a boyfriend, either. I didn't meet anyone too spectacular back home." Blaine said, still blushing. Wes nudged Kurt in the ribs again, and Kurt glared at him.

If Kurt knew anything, he knew that Wes would definitely be doing that a lot. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

The Ravenclaw dorm was one of the most beautiful places Kurt had ever been in. The bronze shelves and borders and blankets contrasted perfectly with the deep blue couches and carpets and dressers. The Ravenclaw dorm had the best view in all of Hogwarts, looking perfectly onto the water and giving a perfect view of the forest. Kurt was definitely happy with what house he'd been put in, in the first place, but now, after seeing all of the beauty, he was simply ecstatic.

"I have to say, I was a little weary on the colors when I was placed in Ravenclaw, but Hogwarts must have a wonderful interior designer. It's coordinated perfectly and the view is absolutely beautiful." Kurt said, admiring the room. He heard a commotion behind him, and he turned around to see a red-faced Blaine, who had knocked over a few things for some reason, and a snickering Wes and David.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, amused. Wes grinned as David continued snickering. Blaine hid his face in his hands.

"Blainey, over here, got a little distracted." Wes said. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"By what?"

"Nothing! Just, it's very nice in here." Blaine blurted out, glaring dangerously at Wes and David, who held their hands up in mock innocence. Kurt, who was still quite confused, narrowed his eyes slightly, but shrugged it off and headed towards the bedrooms.

"You'll get to choose out of a couple, of course, while the first years are out getting their tour. We're taking you guys out for a personal tour. You're lucky." Wes said, smiling as he set his stuff down on a bed. Kurt nodded and took a look around the room, looking for the perfect view and the bed with enough room for some extra decoration and posters.

Finally deciding on a bed, Kurt set his stuff down one the one closest to the window with a lot of extra space; enough for Kurt to keep his Twinkle's(his cat) scratching post and feeding system. After finally settling everything in the correct places, he turned to see that Blaine picked the bed closest to Kurt's, with an equally beautiful view of the water and just a little less extra room. Kurt waved at him before collapsing onto his bed and letting out a happy sigh.

Hogwarts was going to be great; Kurt could almost feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, finally. I'm finally posting this chapter. I've been wanting to post this story for ages. I really do hope you enjoy it, and I would love some criticism and reviews. Favorite/Follow, either way, I appreciate you for simply reading my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten a few responses that I have thoroughly enjoyed and I appreciate immensely. Yes, this is post-Deathly Hallows. Also, if you didn't already know, this is a multi-chapter fic. I'm super excited about it. I think I'm going to add in some Huntbastian and Niff, but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning with slight confusion as to where he was. It certainly wasn't his bedroom, he thought as he glanced around the wonderfully decorated room. Oh, yeah. He was in Hogwarts. This confusion that had been laced through his features changed into a wide, excited smile and he sat up, glancing across the room to where Wes and David were already awake, standing up and getting changed. Blaine looked around the room again, his eyes stopping on Kurt, who had just woken up.

The dark blue and gold blankets were still draped across Kurt's chest and his hair was fairly messy, but a smile spread across his face. Blaine was automatically drawn to Kurt's eyes, which were sparkling and had a fairly larger amount of green in them today than they did yesterday. On the train, when Blaine first met Kurt, his eyes were grayer, as if they were cloudy and worried. But, today, they were sparkling with greens and blues that made them pop even more. Actually, if Blaine thought about it, Kurt's eyes were looking right at him.

Oh.

Blaine blinked and smiled politely, although a blush spread across his cheeks. Kurt was blushing slightly, as well, and he waved a little before a worried look crossed his face and his hand flew into his hair.

"I need the bathroom immediately." Kurt announced, grabbing one of the many bottles that were sitting in his bag. Blaine chuckled slightly and got out of bed, rubbing his own head tiredly and stretching before getting out his clothes and putting them on as quickly as he could.

"Are you ready, Blaine Anderson, for the tour of a lifetime?" David asked. All Blaine could do was nod as he grinned excitedly.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and walked over to pick up his - ugh - robes. After changing, again in the bathroom because he wasn't really comfortable changing out in the open with a bunch of people that he had just met, he walked over to where Wes, David and Blaine were standing and chatting. Blaine spotted him first and gazed at him for a moment before blushing and waving Kurt over.

"We're ready to go if you are. Apparently, there's a lot of school to get through, so it might take two or three days." Blaine said. Wes and David nodded.

"Hogwarts is huge. The designated tours only show you the public stuff that everyone is aloud to go in, but we're going to show you all of it, including the stuff that no one is aloud to see." Wes said, smirking. Kurt glared slightly at the grinning pair.

"If you get us expelled before we even start classes, I won't hesitate to use Avada Kedavra." Kurt commented as he followed them out. Wes and David ignored him, but Blaine snickered.

"I'm sure that the professors would side with us and we'd be fine, based on the stories that they told us yesterday. It doesn't seem like McGonagall likes them very much." Blaine said. Kurt was about to respond when David spoke up.

"We have to stop by the Hufflepuff house to pick up some other newbies that are sixth years and we have to go pick up Hunter and Sebastian from the Slytherin house, if they're awake yet."

"Who are Hunter and Sebastian?" Kurt asked Wes as David walked ahead of them. Wes groaned.

"They're seventh years. They're a couple and they've been going out since their third year. Basically, they're in love with each other. So, they get kind of annoying and can seem kind of intimidating, but they're harmless and they really wanted to help lead our tour. They know all of the passcodes and secret entrances that we don't have a clue about." Wes said.

"Plus, I think they've finally realized that they need to have friends other than each other," David added, snorting.

"Who are we picking up from Hufflepuff?" Blaine asked from his spot next to Kurt, taking the words right out of Kurt's mouth.

"Nick and Jeff. They both transferred for the same reason that you two transferred, but we don't have the same problem with them that we do with you. They got together on the train. Apparently, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and that Dominic kid brought his soulmate finder thing, so they found out that they were meant to be." David said.

"But, you two are still to oblivious to realize your emotions." Wes added, shaking his head. Kurt blushed bright red and didn't chance looking at Blaine.

As they approached the Hufflepuff house door, they spotted two boys, one with shaggy blonde hair and one with dark brown hair, holding hands and smiling dopily at each other. Wes raised his eyebrows at Kurt and Blaine, who were avoiding looking at each other.

"See? This is your future. I'm just saying." Wes said, gesturing to the boys. Kurt ignored him and stepped in front of the two boys before holding out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new here, too. Apparently, I'm here for the same reason you are." Kurt said, adding the last part on as an afterthought of how nervous he was to meet people yesterday. The one with blonde hair smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Jeff. It's nice to meet you." the boy - Jeff, Kurt reminded himself - said.

"I'm Nick. I'm glad that we aren't the only ones who transferred this year." Nick said, smiling and shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled politely and his mind flickered to Blaine.

"Blaine transferred for the same reason, too, actually." Kurt said, gesturing for Blaine - who was still blushing from earlier - to come join the conversation. Blaine walked over immediately and stood next to Kurt before introducing himself.

"Are you two a couple, too?" Jeff asked Blaine and Kurt, his voice excited. Blaine coughed a little and Kurt's blush came back, full force, but David was the one to answer the question.

"Not yet," David answered, and Wes nodded before adding to it.

"We're working on it."

Nick laughed at the expression on Kurt's face, which was nothing short of embarrassed. Blaine had his face buried in his hands and he changed the subject quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, glaring at Wes and David. They nodded in unison and started to walk.

"We still have to pick up Sebastian and Hunter, though. So, before the tour begins, we're heading to the Slytherin house." Wes said, leading the way. Nick and Jeff followed closely behind Wes and David, but Kurt trailed a little farther behind as he took in their surroundings.

Kurt still wasn't used to the beauty of Hogwarts. Sure, some of the color schemes were a little... out there (black and yellow? Really? They were wizards, not bumblebees), but it was still so beautifully decorated and it had so many antiques and wondrous things that drew Kurt's constant attention and caused him to gaze at the walls and the floors and the decorations, awestruck by just how lucky he was to be going to such a prestigious wizard academy. It was such a drastic change from McKinley and Kurt couldn't be happier.

As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, Kurt glanced around the hall and noticed a couple kissing. Immediately, the visual made him flinch and he had a flashback to an image that he hadn't thought about since before the train ride yesterday. Karofsky flashed into his brain and he realized he was now shaking and gasping for air, tears stinging his now-closed eyes. At the same moment, he felt someone's hands on his arm and remembered that Blaine had been walking next to him.

* * *

"Kurt? You aren't there, you're here, you're in Hogwarts. Whatever it is, you're okay now. You're safe." Blaine whispered so that he didn't draw too much attention.

Blaine had been through many panic attacks in his past and he knew what a painful flashback looked like, so he knew how to fix it. The whispers of reassurance seemed to pull Kurt out and the boy opened his noticeably grayer eyes that were filled with terrified, unshed tears. The look of pure fear that was plastered on Kurt's face made Blaine's heart break a little and he remembered how terrifying panic attacks and flashbacks were for people, so he wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. Blaine didn't really care if he was stepping over the boundaries, all he knew was that Kurt was afraid, that Kurt was terrified, and that Kurt needed some kind of reassurance. Apparently, the boundaries were not overstepped, because Kurt let out a choked sob and held on to Blaine tightly as a few tears escaped. Blaine whispered into his ear the things that Blaine used to yearn to hear when he had attacks like this, and he looked up to see an understanding Nick and Jeff and a confused Wes and David. Jeff seemed to have explained the situation to the confused boys, who nodded at Blaine and gestured down the hallway to where they were headed. Blaine waved at them before turning his attention back to Kurt, who was now pulling away and looking extremely embarrassed.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I just... Uhm. Yeah. Sorry." Kurt said, wiping the tears off of his face and looking down at the ground in a manor that Blaine comprehended as Kurt mentally kicking himself. Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand reassuringly.

"Never apologize for a panic attack or a flashback. Never apologize needing someone to help you through it." Blaine said, a determined look in his features. Kurt looked up, a look of pure awe and gratefulness on his face, and he squeezed Blaine's hand a little before speaking.

"Thank you." Kurt said. His voice was quiet and painfully earnest, so much so that it told Blaine that no one had ever cared enough before to tell him that or to help him. Just that alone broke Blaine's heart even more.

"It was no problem. I know they can be really scary and embarrassing if you're in public." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I normally have one every 3 days. The last one I had was a lot quicker and less forceful. It was just a tiny flashback, but I pulled myself out of it. I was in my room packing, so there was no one there to notice." Kurt explained, his voice gloomy.

Blaine frowned at this and stepped towards Kurt again, hugging him once more in an effort to make him feel a little better. Kurt must have needed it, because he held on just as tightly as last time and didn't let go for another minute or so. When they finally pulled away from each other, the mood was lighter and Blaine gestured towards the Slytherin house that was right down the hall.

"Ready to go on our amazing, totally awesome tour?" Blaine said sarcastically, grinning. Kurt snorted.

"It's going to be a long two days." Kurt replied, but the look on his face showed that he was genuinely excited.

* * *

"Ah, so this must be Kurt and Blaine." A tall boy with light brown hair said, his smirk mischievous but his tone polite.

"You are correct. I'm Blaine." Blaine said from his spot next to Kurt, holding out his hand to shake the boy's.

"Sebastian Smythe. It's nice to meet you." Sebastian said. The boy who was standing next to him held out his own hand and shook Blaine's.

"I'm Hunter Clarington. Stick with us and nobody will mess with you, I guarantee it." Hunter said, shaking Blaine's hand. Kurt took this as a cue to introduce himself, which he did.

"Are you guys ready to go now?" David asked. He seemed quieter to Kurt, but when he looked at Blaine in confusion, Blaine just shrugged.

"I think we are." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine nodded and sent Wes a look that Kurt didn't understand, but Wes nodded shortly and muttered something to David, who also nodded.

"Alright. There's a lot of castle to get through. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, tour. The next chapter will probably be more Harry Potter themed, but I think it's only fair, considering this one was more Glee-based. I'll be updating as often as possible, which will be a lot more often now that I'm almost done with the other fics I've been working on. I loved your reviews last time, so please keep reviewing!**


End file.
